metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
E3 Battle
E3 Battle is a pre-E3 activity site uploaded in May 2012, which allows several users to vote regarding which Konami characters make it to E3. It is hosted by Konami. The user participates by determining from the brackets who will continue via one of the series facebook pages when it is updated to include the current bracket. In addition, the voting period for each bracket is usually a day, which means that the users need to vote within 24 hours of the contestants being unveiled. The Bracket submission deadline was on May 22, at 9:00 PM PST, which is where the user can decide which character will advance, by double-clicking on the character to send him/her to the semifinals and then clicking submit. Advancement to round 2 equates to 4 points; advancement to round 3 equated to 8 points; advancement to round 4 equated to 16 points; advancement to the semi-finals equated to 32 points; advancement to the finals equated to 64 points; and advancement to the champion status equated to 128 points. Known Metal Gear characters participating *Metal Gear RAY *The Boss *Vamp *Naked Snake *Psycho Mantis *Solid Snake *Rat Patrol 01 *Kazuhira Miller *Solidus Snake *Metal Gear REX *Sniper Wolf *Raiden *Revolver Ocelot *Liquid Snake *Beauty and the Beast Unit First Round Voting period: May 23-26. Northwest division *Battleground: PES Futbol Field *Gabriel Belmont vs. The Elebits (Winner: Gabriel Belmont; 83% to 17%) *Frogger vs. Emi (winner: Frogger; 63% 37%) *Metal Gear RAY vs. Sieg (winner: Metal Gear RAY; 83% to 17%) *The Boss vs. Anne Cunningham (winner: The Boss; 79% to 11%) *James Sunderland vs. Ebisumaru (winner: James Sunderland; 78% to 12%) *Vamp vs. Jeane (winner: Vamp; 66% to 34%) *Anubis vs. Reiko Hinamoto (winner: Anubis; 67% to 33%) *Bill Rizer & Lance Bean vs. Rage (winner: Bill Rizer & Lance Bean; 84% to 16%) Northeast division *Battleground: Rising Ruin *Naked Snake vs. Ash Lampbert (winner: Naked Snake; 92% to 8%) *Murphy Pendleton vs. Carmilla (winner: Murphy Pendleton; 65% to 35%) *Allejo vs. Django (winner: Django; 65% to 35%) *Psycho Mantis vs. Sheena E. (winner: Psycho Mantis; 85% to 15%) *Solid Snake vs. Bayou Billy (winner: Solid Snake; 95% to 5%) *Nurses vs. Moai Head (PES) (winner: Nurses; 78% to 22%) *Rat Patrol 01 vs. Kazuhira Miller (winner: Rat Patrol 01; 69% to 31%) *Jehuty vs. Solidus Snake (winner: Solidus Snake; 67% to 33%) Southwest division *Battleground: Dracula's Castle *Tir McDohl vs. Lily (winner: Tir McDohl; 83% to 17%) *Zobek vs. Dixie Clements (winner: Zobek; 59% to 41%) *Metal Gear REX vs. Bahamut (winner: Metal Gear REX; 73% to 27%) *Heather Mason vs. Vic Viper (Lev) (winner: Heather Manson; 59% to 41%) *Bomberman vs. The Leedmees (winner: Bomberman; 92% to 8%) *Vic Viper (Gradius) vs. Cornell (winner: Vic Viper (Gradius); 50% to 50% breaker) *Sparkster vs. Cybil Bennet (winner: Cybil Bennet; 78% to 22%) *Sniper Wolf vs. Mimi & Nyami (winner: Sniper Wolf; 90% to 10%) Southeast division *Battleground: Silent Hill *Ray Poward vs. Pyramid Head (winner: Pyramid Head; 16% to 84%) *Goemon vs. Cormand (winner: Goemon; 50% to 50% tie) *Devil Zukin vs. Moai (Misc) (winner: Moai (Misc); 43% to 57%) *Raiden vs. Krystal (winner: Raiden; 82% to 18%) *Revolver Ocelot vs. Twinbee & Winbee (winner: Revolver Ocelot; 87% to 13%) *Liquid Snake vs. Adba Anda (winner: Liquid Snake; 82% to 18%) *Beauty and the Beast Unit vs. Dr. Lautrec & Sophie (winner: Beauty and the Beast Unit; 84% to 16%) *Harry Mason vs. Billy (winner: Harry Mason; 20% (Billy) to 80% (Harry Mason)) Second Round Voting will begin on May 29 Northwest division *Gabriel Belmont vs. Frogger *Metal Gear RAY vs. The Boss *James Sunderland vs. Vamp *Anubis vs. Bill Rizer and Lance Bean Northeast division *Naked Snake vs. Murphy Pendleton *Django vs. Psycho Mantis *Solid Snake vs. Nurses *Rat Patrol 01 vs. Solidus Snake Southwest division *Tir McDohl vs. Zobek *Metal Gear REX vs. Heather Mason *Bomberman vs. Vic Viper (Gradius) *Cybil Bennet vs. Sniper Wolf Southeast division *Pyramid Head vs. Goemon *Moai (Misc) vs. Raiden *Revolver Ocelot vs. Liquid Snake *Beauty and the Beast Unit vs. Harry Mason Round 3 Northwest division Northeast division Southwest division Southeast division Round 4 Northwest division Northeast division Southwest division Southeast division Semifinals West East Finalists Behind the scenes On the roster, the names and backgrounds of Ray Poward and Pyramid Head were switched around, with Ray Poward having Pyramid Head's bio and portrait, and Pyramid Head vice versa. They were correctly identified in the actual battle. In addition, although the roster mentioned that Pyramid Head and Moai (Misc) won, the actual battle implied that Ray Poward and Devil Zukin actually won in percentage points. On a related note, Kazuhira Miller's bio incorrectly labelled his first appearance as being Metal Gear Solid, when he actually first appeared in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. Gallery 178979 10150798265220986 285152375985 9941516 1314282106 n.jpg|Southwest Tier unveiled. 178991 10150816851315986 285152375985 9993954 1673530644 n.jpg|Metal Gear REX vs. Bahamut. 181426 10150814792625986 285152375985 9988214 490422803 n.jpg|Kazuhira Miller vs. Rat Patrol 01. 471057 10150802559840986 285152375985 9951525 286553124 o.jpg|Southeast Tier unveiled. 478738 10150812684110986 1144728844 o.jpg|Vamp vs. Jeane. 564175 10150792038520986 285152375985 9930224 799718067 n.jpg|Northwest Tier unveiled. 564190 10150795119135986 285152375985 9935819 1254396625 n.jpg|Northeast Tier unveiled. 150396 10150818835595986 285152375985 9999765 2117725457 n.jpg|Revolver Ocelot vs. TwinBee and WinBee. Scoring-system.png|Scoring system for E3 Battle. External Links *www.konami.com/e3/battle